Conner Caster
In the ODROverdrive FusionFall fan fiction mythos, Conner Caster is a human teen who was hit with one of the white rays Alien X used to give the teens of the world the powers of the heroes and villains of the Cartoon Network universe. He got Gwen Tennyson's powers and skills. Appearance Conner is Caucasian, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Conner wears a dark red short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black and Red shoes. In partial Anodite form, his hair becomes blue with mana and his skin turns blue; he then wears a black shirt, black tight shorts, blue mask, and blue boots. Personality Conner is described to be a good-hearted, sweet, bubbly, cheerful, likeable, charismatic, kind, caring, empathetic, sensitive, romantic and charming individual, but he is not considered to be overly bright or intelligent at the very beginning of the series. He is not an academic, scholarly person by any means and he does not take school very seriously at all. In fact, in most instances, Conner finds school to be too serious and disciplinary, but after he met Courtney Dawson, Pen Mertens, and Mark Valentine, he became more confident and sure of his powers. Powers Conner can manipulate mana like an Anodite and cast spells. Due to his psychic ancestry, Conner possesses exceptionally strong psychic and mana powers that, in the early stages of when he came into them, frequently overwhelmed him completely because of their intensity. Because of this, he tries to suppress the true extent of his powers as much as he can, but with little success. Conner can create energy blasts, shields and barriers. His powers are also used like energy constructs, allowing him make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry him and others though air, safety nets; it also turns out Conner can also synchronize his Combat training with his energy manipulation abilities. Conner has more mana-related powers. He can find any person he wants by detecting the traces of mana that that person left. He can also absorb mana. He also has the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation, heat vision, telepathy, and healing living beings. Super Senses: Anodites have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch, and smell. Telepathy - Anodites can communicate non verbally, using their mental senses. Empathy: Anodites are able to sense the emotions of others. Telekinesis: Anodites have the ability to move things with their minds. Mana Manipulation: Anodites are able to manipulate mana. Astral Projection: Anodites can transport their spiritual selves from one location to another by supernatural means. Premonitions: Anodites can predict the future or predict events of the future. Precognition: Anodites have the knowledge or the awareness of the future or future events, which are obtained through extra sensory perception. Psychic Dreams: Anodites can have dreams about the future or have illusional dreams. Ceromancy (also known as Candle Reading and Ceroscopy): He can use candles for spell casting or to make prophecies. Also the ability to read into or use candles to meditate by gazing into a burning flame. Spell Casting: Anodites have the ability to perform paranormal spells that affect the natural world. Mentors His guide is Ben Tennyson and his tutor is Gwen Tennyson. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:A to Z Category:Teens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans